<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little comfort by TysonlovesElla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714942">A little comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla'>TysonlovesElla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rune Factory 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping on Solid Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lest needs to find something imporant to him, but his wife realizing something is wrong convinces him to get some sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clorica/Lest (Rune Factory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey give that back!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had to find that charm, I needed it back. It was Venti’s, it was my friend’s. It's a part of her, if i were to lose it, she would be upset. Even more than she already is, How could I be so slow I would let a monster take something so important? The only thing more important is the ring on my finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Asked a voice that made my heart jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crap I knew I was going to get caught. There was my wife, my love, the one that makes me the most happy. Clorcia, my Clori. Her brown eyes glaring at me, although there was a lot of concern in her eyes. Concern and fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… have to find Vent’s charm.” I stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's midnight! You need sleep! You can find it tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clori….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she was right, my eyelids were getting heavy. But then I realized it wasn’t due to tiredness. My eyes were starting to get puffy and water was starting to fill in them. I was going to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Darling? Are you crying?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… can’t lose Venti….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, without control my body fell straight into Clori’s arms and she crushed me to her. I felt safe for the first time in weeks. Ever since our wedding night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You've been working too hard. Darling, please come to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Where’s Noel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to stay the night at Dylas'. I didn't think there was any harm in it so I let him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” I sobbed, “I don't want him to see me like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clorcia led me to our bed and  I cuddled up to her, I heard her chuckle and she kissed my head. I felt the softness of her lips, the lingering feeling of lipstick on my head. I grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Lady Ventuswill?” Clori asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way I could lie to her, “Venti…. Is dying. She losing all her runes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods! That's horrible!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know what to do, I can’t lose her Clori. But… I have no idea on how to save her, this is the first time in my life that I feel powerless. And it sucks, what do I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was sobbing the whole time, whipping my tears on Clori’s gown, I must have looked pathetic but she listened patiently. Some might worry if she would fall asleep here but I know her better than that, When I'm this upset she can’t seem to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I know what to say is… I know you. You can do anything, there is a solution somewhere you just have to find it. I love you Darling, you can find the solution to this problem. You can save Lady Ventuswill, I know you will. You… you saved all of us a bunch of times and you’ll do it again. You’ll do it again and again no matter what, that's just how you are. You can’t stand to see someone in trouble. It's what draws us all to you, what makes us love you. Me most of all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clung to her as tight as I could without hurting her, she's my rock when everything is crashing down. When I’m scared and afraid,I felt her smile as she took my face in her hands and she planted a kiss on my face, then my mouth and then my lips. The taste of lipstick made my heart soar for a split second, I forgot everything that happened, I forgot that Venti was dying and everything I knew was tumbling down. Clori pulled me back from my sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she pulled back and I rested my head on her chest, A grin on both of our faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clori?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing else to say, My wife loves me. That's all i need, Venti please hang on, I'm going to save you, I swear I will. But for now…. I need to sleep. I need my wife to comfort me. I need to be in her arms, i feel like all the stress is overloading me, cuddling with my wife, at least till the sun rises… at least for a night. That's something that's more important right now. Everything else can wait, this, this right here. That's what I need right now.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>